justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold My Hand
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |nogm = 1 |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |dlc=May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |perf = Kenj y Keass https://twitter.com/KeassBerry/status/737366397953658884 |nowc = HoldMyHand |audio = |dura = 3:47 |choreo = Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/BF8rR5mkrz0/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |pictos=165}}"Hold My Hand" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short black hair. He wears a red shirt with a cyan square on the left shoulder, blue skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes. Background The background is a blue-purple room with colorful lines, beating purple circles and light effects. In the chorus, the walls move apart, making the room much wider, and magenta combined lines appear and follow the beat of the song (similar to Blame ''or ''Cool For The Summer). In the bridge, the room becomes grey and it splits up in more rooms, one into another. It was inspired by the music video for Hotline Bling by Drake. http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:1512512.png Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Quickly raise your right arm while looking up. Holdmyhand gm 1.png|Gold Move Holdmyhand gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Hold My Hand appears in the following Dance Quest: * Grimoire Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * On Just Dance Now and , the artist's name was misspelled as "Jess'e' Glynne". Additionally, the credits were missing. ** The credits issue was fixed by June 4, 2016. ** The artist name issue was fixed on . ** The artist name issue was fixed on on May 8, 2019. * The dancer recycles moves from Am I Wrong and the on-stage mode of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). * Some pictograms look similar to some in Get Ugly and Am I Wrong’s gold move. * In the song's preview video from the dash.justdancenow.com link, there is an error where a large part of the background will disappear for a few seconds, leaving the blue circles and a green light before reappearing. * On June 2, 2016, the preview audio for the song on Just Dance Unlimited was changed; the first audio played the first part of the second chorus (meaning that it started at "Darling hold my hand"), and the new audio plays the second part of the said chorus (meaning it now starts at "I'm ready for this"). ** The new preview audio was later added to Just Dance Now on June 20, 2016. * A recent bug in Just Dance Unlimited has caused the pictograms for this song to have default colors instead of keeping their original color, and has also caused the video and lyrics to not be synced with the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQkHG2-hvMs Gallery Game Files Holdmyhand cover generic.png|''Hold My Hand'' HoldMyHand_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Holdmyhand cover albumbkg.png| album background Holdmyhand banner bkg.png| menu banner holdmyhand map bkg.png| map background Holdmyhand cover@2x.jpg| cover HoldMyHand_BC update.jpg| cover (Updated) Holdmyhand cover 1024.png| cover holdmyhand ava.png|Avatar holdmyhand golden ava.png|Golden avatar holdmyhand diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Holdmyhand pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Holdmyhand_jd2016_menu.jpg|''Hold My Hand'' on the menu Holdmyhand_jd2016_load.jpg| loading screen Holdmyhand_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Holdmyhand_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen Holdmyhand_jdnow_menu_new.jpg|''Hold My Hand'' on the menu (Updated) Holdmyhand_jdnow_coachmenu_new.jpg| coach selection screen (Updated) Holdmyhand_jdnow_score_new.jpg| scoring screen (Updated) Holdmyhand jd2018 menu.png|''Hold My Hand'' on the menu Holdmyhand jd2018 load.png| loading screen Holdmyhand jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Holdmyhand_jd2019_menu.jpg|''Hold My Hand'' on the menu Holdmyhand_jd2019_load.jpg| loading screen Holdmyhand_jd2019_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Screenshot 20160526-153217.png| notification Behind the Scenes Holdmyhand bts.png|Behind the scenes 1512512.png|Creative brief Others Holdmyhand menuprogression.gif| menu progression Holdmyhand thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Holdmyhand thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Holdmyhand missingcredits.jpg|Artist name and missing credits error Holdmyhand missing bg error dashjdn.gif|The error where a large part of the background disappears for a few seconds in the dash.justdancenow.com video Jesseeee.png|Artist name error in 2016-10-02_14-53-54.png| song selection bug Videos Official Music Video Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand Official Video Teasers Hold My Hand - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hold My Hand - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Hold My Hand - Just Dance 2016 Hold My Hand - Just Dance Now Hold My Hand - Just Dance 2017 Hold My Hand - Just Dance 2018 Hold My Hand - Just Dance 2019 Extraction (No HUD) Just Dance Unlimited - Hold My Hand References Site Navigation fr:Hold My Hand Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Console Exclusives Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now